Spirit Walkers 2
by Daemian
Summary: The Second Part of Spirit Walkers, This time for the Shaman Fight! Edited By : Wusai the Dark Phantasy
1. Yoh's Training

Spirit Walkers 2  
  
Introduction  
  
It has been 3 years since Yoh and the others went to the shrine, defeated Nataku, and met the mysterious Faust. This time, everyone is training for the Shaman Fight. Everyone went their separate ways. With only a month until the Shaman Fight Qualification Fights start, who will win the Shaman Fight? No one knows, not even me!  
  
Chapter One - Yoh's Training  
  
Yoh's P.O.V -  
  
Yoh sits down on the bench outside his house. He is covered in sweat from the hours of training he had been doing, starting a few months ago. He grabbed his towel and wipes his sweat covered face as the sun blares at him.  
  
"Master Yoh, you aren't supposed to take a break yet." said Ky'shtra as his master sat there, exhausted. "Yea. I know, Ky'shtra, but I'm too tired to keep going. Can't we stop for now?" asked Yoh in between inhaling large amounts of air. "Master Yoh, we can't, you must continue." Said Ky'shtra while his master looked at him as if he were going to faint.  
  
Yoh stands back up and starts to run around the track some more. Ky'shtra looks at him with sadness in his eyes. He could tell his master was trying all he could to become the best, but would it be enough?  
  
Every day, early in the morning, Yoh would have to run around the track twenty times, non-stop. Then, in the afternoon, he had to lift weights for hours upon hours. Finally, he would have to swim thirty laps around the swimming pool. This workout was a killer on Yoh; he recently turned 15. It has been three years since he has actually done something for himself. He hasn't seen his best friend, Daemian, since the day he died and revived. The memories of that still flew through his mind, what would have happened if Daemian would have died for good? He would have died that's what, he had been best friends with Daemian since they were small, and he couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Master Yoh, you've finished. You may go rest now." Said Ky'shtra as his master passed the final lap. "I'll do that." replied Yoh in between breathes.  
  
Yoh ran up to his room and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep immediately. He woke up the next morning with a man knocking at his door, half-asleep he went and answered the door. "How can I help you?" he managed to ask through a yawn and wiping his eyes. "I am the one who shall test you for the Shaman Fight! I am Silva." said the Man as he pulled out an Oracle bell and walked backwards into the daylight. Yoh immediately grabbed his sword and followed the man outside into the blazing heat. 


	2. A Long Awaited Reunion

Spirit Walkers 2  
  
Chapter Two - A Long Waited Reunion  
  
A week had passed since Silva had appeared at Yoh's doorstep and tested him, apparently he qualified. He had forgotten all about Daemian and the others though! Oh how he missed them, he thought maybe he could get them all to come together and have a reunion of some sort. He could invite Daemian, he missed him so much and Yoh was sure he missed him too. He could also invite Jen, Anna and Faust, and then Jen could invite Nataku! Nataku would come and they would train, and he would show Daemian and Nataku just how strong he was. So he began, he started to write to them all, and mailed them within the hour. A few days later he got a message back from them all, they were all going to come, even Nataku and Faust! Daemian said that he had gotten into the Shaman Fight with flying colors, and Nataku didn't say anything except he'd come. So Yoh trained, they said they'd be here in a week, leaving two weeks before the Shaman Fight, he'd be prepared.  
  
Exactly a week later he heard a knock on his door, he opened the door and there they all stood, he ran to Daemian and hugged him. Daemian looks at him oddly and pushes him away. Yoh just smiles and apologizes. Yoh took Daemian and Nataku into the training area and challenged them both, first it would be Daemian versus Yoh, the winner fights Nataku.  
  
"You know, you won't win! Asakura Yoh!" Daemian taunted.  
  
"No need for formalities, though I don't plan on losing." Yoh laughed.  
  
Immediately the two started to fight, Yoh started by drawing out his sword and using the Spirit Flame ability, he started to attack Daemian but he blocked every one of them. Yoh's eyes grew bigger with astonishment as Daemian applied little to no force to block Yoh's attacks. Yoh then started to use his Oversoul and Daemian kept blocking, this time with a little bit of force. It was unbelievable, in three years Daemian had gotten a lot stronger than Yoh, and Yoh trained everyday! Daemian finally stopped grinning. He pointed his sword at Yoh and laughed at him.  
  
"You think you're ready for my full power, Yoh?" Daemian asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm as strong as you Daemian!" Yoh grinned.  
  
Daemian started to grin again and put his spirit into his sword. He ran at Yoh and smacked him with the sword, Yoh flew into the wall. Daemian started chanting and spinning his sword. After about a minute of chanting Yoh got out of the wall and the sword was pointed at him again. After the sword was pointed a blast flew out of the sword and made Yoh fly through the wall unconscious.  
  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't have used my full power on Yoh when he was in such a bad condition." Daemian laughed. "You're next Nataku."  
  
"May I fight the victor of that fight?" Faust asked coming outside right after. "You seem to be strong Daemian, and I want to watch this fight, after seeing you easily take on Yoh."  
  
"Alright, then Nataku, I'll have to beat you now." Daemian smirked.  
  
"You wish!" Nataku yelled and got in a fighting position.  
  
Faust signaled the beginning of the fight and nobody moved, Nataku looks at Daemian uneasily while he applies his Oversoul. Daemian then followed by turning on his Oversoul. This would be a Shaman Fight Qualification Style match, where the first person to run out of Oversoul would lose, unless you are knocked unconscious or killed before that time. Nataku thought, this way he wouldn't be able to do what he did to Yoh to him, this would be an easy fight. Nataku jumped at Daemian but right when he swung down he was gone. Right after Daemian attacked him from behind kicking him into the wall. Nataku came back out easily before Daemian could take the opening. Nataku ran at Daemian but he was tripped and fell on his face, Daemian took this chance to kick him into the other wall. Daemian was just playing with him!  
  
"You sure you want to fight me?" Daemian asked.  
  
"Of course! I haven't gotten started yet!" he replied sharply.  
  
Nataku ran at Daemian again and this time went to the side to avoid being hit, but his plan failed and he was hit to the ground by Daemian. Daemian pointed his blade at Nataku and started chanting. This couldn't be! He couldn't do this while he was in Oversoul! Or so he thought. Daemian finished the battle with that blow and walked to Faust.  
  
"I believe it's your turn. Don't be a fool like him and rush head on to your enemy." Daemian glared.  
  
"Trust me, I won't." Faust laughed. 


End file.
